ootsfandomcom-20200222-history
Plotus Interruptus
}} The Order and the Bandit King find a shocking revelation. Cast * Haley Starshine ◀ ▶ * Elan ◀ ▶ * Belkar Bitterleaf ◀ ▶ * Vaarsuvius ◀ ▶ * The Lawyers ** Mr. Jones ◀ ▶ ** Phil Rodriguez ◀ ▶ * Bandit Clan of Wooden Forest ** Samantha's Father (Bandit King) ◀ ▶ ** Samantha ▶ ** Funny Hat Bandit ◀ ▶ ** Bandit with Black Skin ◀ ▶ ** Eyepatched Bandit ▶ ** Mustached Bandit ▶ Transcript The Bandit King: Sure I used to be the leader of the bandits, up until recently. Haley (whispering): Listen, all we need to do is swindle this bandit leader guy and we can free Elan and get away. Haley (whispering): Think of it as "Plan B". Belkar: "B"? Didn't we go through this already? We're on like Plan Q. Flashback to the Bandit King holding up The Lawyers. Bandit King (inset): For years, we would prey on the wealthy and the universally despised. Mr. Jones: Get back! I have a restraining order and I'm not afraid to use it! Bandit King: I would brag that I would allow any bandit that defeated me in solo combat to claim leadership of the camp. It seemed fair, you know? Bandit King: Imagine my embarrassment a few months ago when my teenaged daughter whips my ass in front of the entire clan. Haley: Wait—the bandit leader is your daughter? Bandit King: Yup. Eighteen and rotten to the core, to my shame. Bandit King: Which wouldn't be so bad if she hadn't manifested sorcerer powers with puberty. Bandit King: In retrospect, everything would have gone a lot smoother if I had just bought her that pony she asked for when she was eight. Belkar: All this backstory is really fascinating—really—but are we nearing a point any time soon here? Haley: Shhh! I'm getting an idea. Belkar: And so, Plan R begins to take form. Eyepatched Bandit: Uh, sir, sorry, but Sam left us orders that she was not to be disturbed, or else she would—well, you heard what happened to Jim. Bandit King: Don't worry, I'll take the heat for you, son. But what these folks have to say is important for my daughter to hear. They walk into the tent to find Samantha and Elan in their underwear making out on her bed, "smooch!" Samantha's father is angry, Haley is agape, and Belkar is nonplussed. Now Haley is angry and Belkar is amused. Samantha: Dad! Bandit King: Samantha! Elan: Haley! Haley: Elan! Belkar: Hot chick! D&D Context * Unlike Wizards, Sorcerers do not have to study to gain their magical abilities. Their magical power is an innate talent. Trivia * The comic's title is a play on the phrase Coitus interruptus. * Plans A through C were discussed in #90. "Plan B" is also the title of comic #997. * This is the first appearance of the Eyepatched Bandit and the Mustached Bandit. * Haley's reaction provides a further clue (after #109) that she is falling for Elan. External Links * 159}} View the comic * link|1216862}} View the discussion thread Category:Bandits of Wooden Forest